Cupid is a Saigenos Shipper
by AmbarFlores
Summary: Kira Kira Cupid, Goddess of Love, rank 100 B-class hero. She is having quite the problem finally hitting Saitama with one of her arrows so he can fulfill his destiny and live a happy romantic life with Genos.


It seemed like a normal day in Z City. The usual monster here and there, nothing too unusual. Saitama and Genos were strolling across this street, going back to their apartment with bags full of great sales food they managed to scoop today.

None of them was saying much, but it was a comfortable silence. They could hear the leaves of nearby trees blowing with the soft breeze, the skies beginning to bring night over with a soft orange tint to it.

Saitama looked to Genos, who was walking by his side. He wouldn't admit it, but… This feeling, everytime he would look at Genos, he would get this fuzzy feeling in his chest. It was strange, and it came in the strangest of moments. Genos would be doing the dishes or eating dinner by his side and it would come out of nowhere to hunt him again.

Saitama would brush it off as quickly as he could, but it would come again really soon. He was getting a little annoyed having to deal with it so frequently, without knowing what was causing it.

It's not like Genos wasn't dealing with his part either. He had noticed his sensei looking at him countless times the past few weeks, only to go back to whatever he was doing right after it, like nothing happened. But Genos knew what was happening – with his sensors he could see Satama's heartbeat go erratic everytime he would catch him doing that.

"What is happening with sensei? Is he having cardiac problems?" Genos thought to himself. "This shouldn't be happening to someone as young as sensei, but…"

Genos looked at Saitama's shiny bald head, being instantly noticed.

"Dude were you looking at my head?"

"No sensei- "

"That's rude, man."

"I'm sorry, sensei."

"Hm."

Saitama suddenly felt eyes on him, and he was certain it wasn't Genos's anymore.

"Eh?"

That's all he said when he caught a heart-shaped arrow before it hit his head.

"Sensei!" Genos was startled by the surprise attack.

"Can you sense it too, Genos?" Saitama asked, looking around for the source of that arrow.

"Yes." Genos confessed. "My sensors are picking up somebody, but I cannot tell whether it's a human being or a monster."

"Is there a problem with them?" Saitama asked.

"I don't think so, sensei."

"Hey!"

A feminine voice called from afar. The click-clack of the high heels resonated throughout the uninhabited neighborhood as they came closer and closer, bow in hand – they were obviously the person who attacked Saitama.

"That was very mean of you, not to let my arrow hit you, you know."

Close enough now, Saitama could only see one of those Harajuku teenage girls who like to dress up in strange clothing. The attacker was wearing a lot of black, had a very long pastel pink hair in ponytails and a flower crown. Not to mention the unnecessary stuff hanging from the bow, which probably almost made it unusable. Saitama was surprised he was almost hit by a blow from that person.

"I recognize you. You're Kira Kira Cupid, rank 100 B-class hero." Genos stated. "Why did you attack sensei?"

"A Hero?" Saitama asked. How could this person even fight with so much mumbo jumbo hanging from their body?

"Being a hero is what I do for money. My real job is completely different. And that's why that arrow was never gonna hurt you, geezer.

Cupid took the arrow from Saitama's hand and tried to smash it on his head again, only to be blocked by him again.

"I'm only 24." Saitama said, slightly annoyed.

"Damn." Cupid was shocked.

Cupid tried once again to hit Saitama with the arrow and was blocked again.

"Now you're just being rude!" Cupid was starting to get angry.

"You're the one trying to hit me!"

Cupid crushed the arrow on their hand.

"Fine, have it your way!" Cupid said with a piercing look to Saitama.

He felt a rush, adrenaline flowing through his veins for a split second with that look. It was a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time, since before he started his training to become a hero.

"Genos…"

"Sensei?"

"I think that punk has mind control powers."

Genos looked confused to Saitama.

"Why do you think so, sensei?"

"Well…" Saitama sighed. "I honestly felt afraid of Cupid right now."

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Definitely mind control, sensei could never be afraid of someone-"

"I get it, Genos."

Saitama resumed his was back home, Genos following him.

"…" Saitama hesitated. "Do you think we can find Cupid's address?"

"Saitama – sensei, you're going to get an adrenaline addiction like this…"

"Nevermind."


End file.
